dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic vs Ronald McDonald & Colonel Sanders is episode 9 of Pichu4Smash5!'s DBX's. Description Mario & Sonic face their greatest challenge yet Ronald McDonald & Colonel Sanders! Pre Fight Mario and Sonic were eating at Burger King. Mario: Well this Whopper thing is good but it's nowhere near pasta. Sonic: These fries are nowhere near as good as a good old fashioned chilly dog. Suddenly Ronald McDonald and Colonel Sanders burst through the door and and start beating up the manager of the Burger King. Mario: We gotta save him Sonic! Sonic: I'm right on it. Here we Goooooooo! Sonic races over and punches Ronald in the face letting the manager escape. Ronald McDonald: Now look what you did I'll kill you for that! Ronald McDonald picks up a chair and throws it at Sonic. Sonic runs out of the way. Sonic: You're too slow! Meanwhile Mario is in a heated fist fight the Colonel. Mario is fast enough to avoid most of Sanders blows but one catches him off guard and he goes flying outside the Burger King. Sonic is too distracted fighting Ronald that he didn't notice his friend Mario was in trouble. Ronald keeps throwing chairs and tables at Sonic but Sonic keeps avoiding them. As Ronald throws a chair at Sonic the Colonel strikes Sonic in the back of the head with his cane knocking him out. Outside the Burger King Mario recovers and gets back up just in time to see Ronald and the Colonel trying to escape. Mario jumps in their way stopping them in their tracks. Mario: Ready for round two? Ronald and the Colonel work together and pick up a giant boulder and throw it at Mario. Mario gets hit by the boulder but it shatters on contact with his skin. Mario: You do realize that I survived a black hole right? Boulders have no effect on me.... The Colonel picks up his cane and holds it towards Mario. Colonel Sanders: Were just gonna have to try harder than. Ronald runs over to Mario and tries to punch him multiple times but Mario avoids each and every one of his blows. Meanwhile Sonic gets up and sees that Mario may need help. Sonic races over to him at the speed of light and punches the Colonel in the head making him fall to the ground. Ronald McDonald is pissed so he duplicates himself into a thousand different Ronald's and jumps towards the two. Sonic: two against a thousand hardly seems fair... Mario: For them. Sonic: I'll take the five hundred on the left and you take the five hundred on the right. Mario: Deal. Mario uses his Metal cap and Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. Metal Mario stomps the ground so hard it causes an earthquake killing four hundred and ninety nine of the Ronald clones. Super Sonic just speed blitz all Ronald clones on the left. The real Ronald shows up as well a Colonel Sanders. Sonic's Super form wears off as well as Mario's Metal form. Sonic: I'll hold them off while you go get back up. Mario: I've got a better idea. Mario runs off and picks up the nearest mountain. Mario throws the mountain straight towards the Colonel and Ronald. Mario: Sonic, look out! Sonic: Huh? Sonic runs out of the way of the mountain as it crashes down on the Colonel and Ronald killing them. Sonic: Phew, we did it. Mario: Yep, are you up for pasta? Sonic: I think I'll have a chilly dog instead. Mario: Fine by me. Mario and Sonic walk off to the nearest 7-11 to get pasta and chilly dogs. Little did they know one of the Ronald clones survived and is seeking revenge. Ronald clone #500: I remember it all and I'm not going to forget! Ronald clone #500 laughs hysterically as Mario and Sonic walk into their local 7-11 Results The winner is Mario & Sonic! Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights